villains_google_docsfandomcom-20200213-history
SoyyonDX
|hobby = Killing people that he ever hated (including heroes and YossonXD)|goals = Kill YossonXD (failed)|crimes = Terrorism Mass Corruption Tyranny Arson Attempted Murder Usurpation World Domination Theft Treason Vandalism|type of villain = Tyrannical Terrorist}} SoyyonDX, Or Xronius Devilian is the main antagonist of YossonXD’s Fortnite. He is the master and creator of The Bots and the Bot Organization to destroy his heroic counterpart YossonXD. His organization is full of cruel, ambitious humanoid soldiers called Bots. He created them because he wants YossonXD to be killed one of them or many. Also he is a bot too before he created Bots in the first place to kill YossonXD completely. He is evil because YossonXD always annoy him all the time, So he decided to kill him with his bots to have a good life without him, relaxing and having a great time being successful, killing YossonXD. He is also YossonXD’s archenemy. Appearance SoyyonDX appeared to be a red ornament soldier with white glowing eyes, multiple of ornaments, colorful sticks sticking on the leafs on the suit and a yellow, flattened skull in the top of his head. He also has a skateboard with creepy messages written crazily in red, presumably blood as a back bling. Personality SoyyonDX is completely abusive, cruel, oppressive, sadistic, arrogant, tyrannical, greedy, selfish, hypocritical, merciless, remorseless, barbaric, sadistic, unapologetic, irredeemable and incredibly psychopathic. He is also failure-intolerant since YossonXD killed him many times and got revived all the time due to his live-counter to his final death. YossonXD's Fortnite SoyyonDX started appearing in an incredibly tall skyscraper with a long needle in the top, glass all over and a large text in the front side saying “BOT ORGANIZATION”. SoyyonDX was upset about something that he had failed in an important mission that Bots had to complete but failed. He went to a table and just sit there, being so mad and pissed. “I can’t believe this important mission had to failed for reasons, It must be on of my Bots!” he said. He stomped all the way downstairs and scolded his Bots about failing an important mission, Then he stomped back. But Suddenly, SoyyonDX saw a detected enemy resembled as YossonXD on a computer. He smiled and went back to his bots, “Bots! Get your weapons ready. Their is an enemy by!” SoyyonDX said. The Bots ran to the detected enemy and shoot at him. But the enemy dodged and jumped. The enemy was YossonXD, The Hero. He ran to them like Naruto and shoot half of them with a Burst Assault Rifle. They died. SoyyonDX got angry and flew to YossonXD. YossonXD got knocked out a little bit with SoyyonDX bump him violently. YossonXD got his gun and shoot at SoyyonDX, but he missed. SoyyonDX punched YossonXD up to the sky like an uppercut. YossonXD dropped to the floor with a pile of blood from his face as his face smacked to the dusty ground. YossonXD got up and shoot at SoyyonDX’s stomach and SoyyonDX lay down to the ground and shaking violently, touching his damaged stomach and almost dying with a yelling, raspy voice to his “almost death”. He regenerate and punch YossonXD but he missed and YossonXD kicked SoyyonDX to the nuts and throw him to the sky, damaging SoyyonDX’s body possibly. SoyyonDX got up but YossonXD threw a knife at SoyyonDX’s head. SoyyonDX’s head was suddenly decapitated. His body lay down the ground, Having his body disintegrating with blue squares resembling as dust and electricity, killing him. Link To Google Doc https://docs.google.com/document/d/13CowdaNZ4btoCyKK8mFDYUkFDcYKPGbwbn8bJlfNR5M Category:YossonXD's Fortnite Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Death Gods Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Humanoid Category:Military Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Vandals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads